


KS акростихи.

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акростихи про Кирка и Спока</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Акростих - стихотворение, в котором некоторые (как правило, первые) буквы каждой строки составляют осмысленный текст.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Речь пойдет, как нетрудно догадаться, о Кирке и Споке, за основу для акростиха взяты их трижды повторяющиеся имена.

**К** осмоса даль – их последний рубеж,  
**И** скрами звезд путь усеян.  
**Р** овным он не был иль полным надежд,  
**К** урс, что тернист, хоть и верен.  
  
**С** правились вместе: плечо у плеча,  
**П** омощь, поддержка, опора.  
**О** ба познали и боль, и печаль,  
**К** ак и упреки, и споры.  
  
**К** оль свет улыбки и ласковый взгляд,  
**И** ли изгиб острой брови  
**Р** ечь заменяли, то, значит, разлад   
**К** анул во тьму без условий.  
  
**С** уть отношений – слиянье двоих:  
**П** ара, друзья или братья. В  
**О** ткликах чувств или разумов их  
**К** ак тут теперь разобраться?  
  
**К** то был кому? Да не все ли равно,  
**И** х не вписать в эти рамки.  
**Р** ечь о тепле, том, что возвращено  
**К**  света источнику. Так и,  
  
**С** ильные духом, сжигали они  
**П** ламя сердец своих в пепел –  
**О** ба питали друг друга. Их мир,  
**К** ак и их души, был светел.

05.01.15


	2. Спок-Кирк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За основу снова взяты трижды повторяющиеся имена Спока и Кирка)

**С** покойный, твердый взгляд старпома –  
**П** оддержка, что других верней.  
**О** на привычна и знакома,  
**К** расивой лжи ни грамма в ней.  
**К** ак капитану сделать чудо  
**И** вновь корабль спасти от бед?  
**Р** иск и опасности повсюду,  
**К** ирк знает, где искать совет.  
**С** вулканской логикой безгрешной  
**П** оспорить может лишь один  
**О** гонь земной идеи спешной.  
**К** ак синтез их необходим…  
**К** орабль спасти и всю команду  
**И** м вместе по плечу всегда.  
**Р** иск есть – просчитан и оправдан.  
**К** ирк, Спок на мостике. Когда  
**С** екунды тянутся парадом,  
**П** отом понятно – спасены,  
**О** ни недвижны. Только взглядом  
**К** асаясь, тесно сплетены.  
**К** омандный дух поднят и прочен,  
**И** могут двое отдохнуть.  
**Р** асчерчен космос сетью точек,  
**К** уда ведет их звездный путь.

12.01.16.


	3. Кирк-Спок. Вариант второй

**К** уда не ступала нога человека,  
 **И** дут они смело, и звезд полон путь.  
 **Р** абота им в радость, стал другом коллега,  
 **К** оманда верна. И, хоть бед не минуть,   
**С** покойный вулканец и яркий землянин  
 **П** лечом у плеча стойко примут удар.  
 **О** ни не похожи, контраст даже странен,  
 **К** огда так различны, но вместе всегда.  
 **К** ак ни был бы сложен и болью пронизан  
 **И** х путь, он теперь разделен на двоих.  
 **Р** ешиться на ход коль, в устав что не вписан,  
 **К** ирк должен, чтоб жертв избежать непростых, —   
**С** пок рядом. Поможет и словом, и делом,   
**П** одскажет, построит расчет и модель.  
 **О** пора надежна у Кирка. Им смело  
 **К** оманда дана — и достигнута цель:  
 **К** орабль спасен, экипаж не рискует,  
 **И** стоит тревогу уже отменить,  
 **Р** асслабиться можно, команда ликует.  
 **К** ирк взглядом пытается взгляд уловить  
 **С** тарпома, встречает взор теплый, серьезный.  
 **П** ускай испытания будут не раз,  
 **О** ни снова рядом на миссии звездной,  
 **К** огда через космос летит Энтерпрайз.  
  
  
16.09.16


End file.
